One Dream One thing One direcion
by 17ca14318
Summary: This is a One Direction fanfic. NO HATE! Romance and fun...i guess I dont know. Please like!
1. Chapter 1

**hey so i had like a really cool dream about one direction and so I decided to fanfic about it! enjoy!**

I was 13 when my older sister started dating Harry. I was so happy! I mean that would mean the boys would be around all the time and I was already a mega fan so could my life get any better? I still remember the day I met them, they were as cheeky and as charming as you would picture. You could tell Harry was embarrassed to meet us. I had always had a crush on Louis even before I had met him I would fan girl all the time (it became REALLy annoying to my family). Oh yeah, by the way my name is Grace.

**10 years later.**

Hey its Grace, and yeah so Marine and Harry are engaged, but in no rush to get married! I moved to San francisco to work for my dream job as the VP of Pb Teen! Maria and Marine Live together in NYC and so I'm all alone without my sisters :( ! One Direction is still together but not moving as fast paced as they used to be. ANYWAY now to the story sorry you had to endure all that I tend to ramble. After knowing the boys for 10 years I still have a crush on Louis and better yet he is SINGLE! So today I was walking to Starbucks after work when I heard "GRACE" being shouted from across the street I look over and it is none other than Louis! "TOMMO!" I scream as I race across the street where I hug him.

**Louis P.O.V. **

I just got out of a meeting when I saw her. That hair an inch before her butt that smile that could silence a crowd and a figure that could kill. She was gorgeous I loved her from the moment I met her 10 years ago. Wait, what am I saying she is like my little sister and Harry would KILL me if I dated her. She was walking away I had to get her attention. Fast. "GRACE' I shouted at the top of my lungs. She turned her head with the swish of her hair and her eyes instantly brightened "TOMMO!" she screamed as she ran to me I stood there ready to hug her.

**Grace's P.O.V.**

He hugged me for a little to long, but I liked it. " What are you doing here?" I said loudly. "Business getting everything set up before the boys come." he responded with a smile. "Oh, cool. How Long are you here?" "Two weeks. Do you want to come with me I have to go get a hotel room." "A HOTEL ROOM?!" I screamed with too much enthusiasm making heads turn. 'Sorry, Why don't you and the boys just stay with me I have plenty of room to spare." " Really!? Grace that would be amazing! Of course we would!" He responded "Awesome." I said "Do you want to see my apartment now?" "Of course!" "Alright lets go."

**Louis P.O.V.**

We walked the 2 blocks to her Apartment which she shared with her best friend since 1st grade. As she opened the door I just gasped. It was HUGE! "What the.." I stammered 'Is it okay?" She replied worriedly "Ok? it is beautiful!" The apartment was more like a house. It had a huge crystal chandelier right when you walk in. The ceilings were high, and there was a marble staircase with glass railings which led up to the 6 bedrooms. To the right was a huge kitchen (Grace always wanted to be a chef) and to the left a sitting room with 2 doors behind it 1 led to a bathroom well the other led to their garage where the Land Rover and Audi were parked. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" I shouted "Oh so you like it?" Grace asked "Like it? I love it are you rich or something?" "Well...Kinda. my parents hated me moving here so I they wouldn't pay for my rent (hence bringing Delaney to help split the cost) so we used to have a crummy studio apartment, but when I got my VP job we moved here. Well lets just say nobody knows we live here. They know I got the job, but they didn't know we moved." Grace said. "Man, why didn't you tell anyone?" I asked " Oh you know well privacy reason we still have paparazzi following us. Well me." The paparazzi started following Grace when she left Minnesota because it was a huge scandal it was like the little angel went dark. Well to the world she was a angel, but to the people that knew her she was wild, and pretty devious. She'd been that way all her life she acts like a angel as a cover up so she doesn't seem bad but no she is known as the other sister. " yeah i saw some articles."

**Grace's P.O.V. **

"Yeah well any who I'm going to go change since I'm done with work for the night. Make yourself at Home. Delany should be home any minute." I yelled and as I started running up the stairs I added "Oh. Louis there are carrots in the fridge!"

**Sorry so long but The boys come in the next chapter this is my first fanfic so it might take me a while to figure out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! The Romance begins! Comment please. ENJOY!**

**Louis P.O.V.**

****Grace was in the bathroom showering. I had put my stuff into one of the 4 guest bedrooms, and now was watching television, and eating a carrot. When the front door opened, and Delaney walked in.

**Delaney P.O.V. **

****I walked in and there was Louis sitting watching TV. I was quite shocked to see him, but I was too exhausted from work to be shocked or even scared. "Hello Love." he said standing up and hugging me. The hug was shocking since I was so worn out from my 12 hour shift at the clinic where I am a Chemist. "Hello Lou." I stammered out and then added "Sorry I'm exhausted I'm gonna go shower and take a nap before supper." "Okay see you later." . I ran up the stairs into Grace's room and sat on her bed. She came out of the bathroom in Hollister sweats and her Minnesota sweatshirt. "Hey." I said sassily as she walked out. She stared at me, and replied with a quick and small "hey."

**Grace P.O.V. **

****I got out of the shower. Threw on comfy clothes since it was Friday movie night. I walked out of the Bathroom where I saw none other than Delaney. She said "Hey." and I knew she was mad that I didn't tell her about Louis so I said a quiet "hey."

"What the heck Grace why didn't you tell me about Louis?"

"Sorry we ran into each other after work. I didn't know he was coming other wise I would've told you. I swear."

"ok, but how long is he going to be here?"

"Umm, two weeks..." I said quietly

"TWO WEEKS?! Of just Louis?"

Delaney never liked Louis. Well she liked him, but she thought he needed to grow up.

"No. Not just Louis" I stammered back "The boys are coming Sunday, Niall, Harry, Zayn, and Liam.'

I emphithised Liam because I know Delaney Likes him.

**Delaney POV**

****Liam. When I heard his name my heart jumped. I always had liked him. "okay I'm going to take a shower and nap wake me up when the Chinese is here!" I ran out of Grace's room and into mine.

**Louis POV**

I could hear the girls upstairs arguing. Frankly I didn't care. I heard a door shut and looked to see Grace walking out of her room. She look beautiful her hair damp and slightly wavy, her sweatshirt and sweatpants looked amazing on her even though they were sweats. Her arms were folded she always did that I think it was a defense mechanism so she would seem confident. "Hello love" I said with a smile as she into the kitchen she said from behind the island "Hello sorry that took so long I'm going to order dinner what would you like?" "Uhh moo goo gai pan" funny name i thought and returned to the tele. I could hear Grace talking on the phone then she hung up and sat down next to me. "So whatcha watchin'?" she asked, and to be honest I had no clue. "Ummm TV" she laughed "Ok." she said with a smile. God that smile kills me. She grabbed a blanket from a bin under the coffee table I yanked it from her "Hey!" she yelled and yanked it back I yanked it back and said "lets share" "fine then." and she scooched closer I put my arm around her and she sunk down and put her head on my chest. I kissed her on the forehead. She looked up and right when my lips were about to touch her the door bell rang. I thought of some cusses in my head as she jumped up to pay for the Chinese.

**Grace POV**

****Thank god that door bell rang! I did not want to kiss Louis. Yeah I like him, but Marnie would KILL me! I ran up the stairs, and got Delaney and we all sat in the sitting room eating I put the movie in and turned to Louis and said "Sorry tradition." "Oh its okay." he replied sweetly and as Mean Girls started to play we just sat there and laughed.

Saturday wasn't any fun. we walked around went to the ocean and the gym went for lunch and I cooked Dinner. The End to Saturday. Sunday came I got up at 6 because Delaney and I have this weird tradition that we do every Sunday no matter what. One time we even skyped it out. We both wake up at the crack of dawn I go get Chai tea lattes and Delaney goes to get chocolate croissants and scones. Then we meet at the dock and sit there for like 3 hours just talking. I feel thats what has kept our friendship alive for 16 years.

I ran downstairs where there was a note on the table which said:

_September 13 2022 5:53 AM_

_Hey Loves went to go get the boys. Be back by 7. Hope I don't wake you._

_Love. _

_Lou_

Oh dang why does he have to be so cute? I wrote a response:

_Hey Boys welcome! _

_Laney and I are at the pier! meet us there if you are up to it otherwise see you when we get back!_

_Love_

_Grace_

_P.S. B.Y.O.D. (bring your own drink 3 ) _

__I grinned and put the note under Louis's (?) and Laney and I left I told her to get more croissants and scones and we parted ways. We met at the dock 15 minutes later we talked for almost 30 minutes when i was picked up and swung around by none other than Harry frickin Styles. "HARRY put me down!" I shouted and when he put me down I gave him a big hug and then hugged the other boys. Laney did the same and I noticed her hug with Liam was going a little to long so I faked coughed which made them jump and pull apart. I laughed to myself and we all sat down. "Oh my gosh I missed you all so much! its been too long!" "Yeah I now! We missed you too Grace!" Niall said and Liam added "and you too Laney." We all sat and talked till it got really busy and people were starting to point at us so we got up and litterally ran back home so we wouldn't get mobbed by screaming girls. I opened the door and all the boys (except Louis) gasped "Holy frick vas happenin? You are loaded!" shouted Zayn into my ear. "Yeah I know you don't need to scream into my ear about it." I sassily snapped back. I gave the boys a tour and let them pick a room. Harry shared with Zayn. I let them settle in and I started cooking lunch when Louis walked in and said "Hey thanks for letting us stay..." I got him to stop talking with my lips I don't know what what urged me to kiss him but I did. When my lips touched him fireworks went off in my head and I felt the spark I was waiting to feel for 10 years. I pulled away, bit my lip and turned my attention to the food.

**Louis POV**

****The boys were upstairs changing and so was Laney I thought to myself time to make a move. I walked into the kitchen where Grace was her hair pulled back as she was busily cooking. I started "hey thank you for letting us stay..." I was cut off by her lips touching mine she just came at me, but i didn't mind I felt the spark I was waiting 10 years to feel. She pulled away bit her lip and turned back to her food. "here." I finished my sentence and a smile came to her face I walked out the kitchen with a grin to see Delaney sitting on the Bottom step suspiciously looking at me. I whispered "Don't tell a soul." she nodded her head and I walked into the sitting room to wait for lunch.

**Sparks are flying every where get you safety goggles! No seriously though if you didn't notice I got tired of typing Delaney so I shortened it to Laney! enjoy Im going to bed PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Grace POV**

I kissed Louis. Man my sisters were going to kill me! I called everyone for lunch. We all sat down and no one spoke finally I spoke up and said "I think I should call my sisters and see if they want to come while you guys are here." Everyone stared at me.

Then finally Harry spoke up and said "That is a lovely idea Grace. As matter in fact so lovely that I already called Marnie and we are getting them at the airport tomorrow." I stared blankly at harry while my anger rose "YOU DID WHAT? YOU CALLED MY SISTERS WITHOUT ME KNOWING AND INVITED THEM TO STAY AT MY HOUSE LIKE I WOULD BE OKAY WITH THAT? I MEAN YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST ASKED!" Everyone froze I glared at Harry who was looking at me like I was a crazy person. "I'm sorry Grace its just that you haven't seen them in so long I thought it would be a nice surprise." "Well Harry you thought wrong!" I shouted as I stood up and ran up the steps into my room.

It was like a hour later when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

'Who is it"

"Laney."

"Come in"

"Grace I'm sorry its just Harry was trying to be nice."

"Laney why are you apologizing for Harry?"

"Im not Im just trying to make you feel better"

"you and I both know there is only one thing that will make me feel better."

"You're right. lets go."

"go where?"

"oh come on you know."

She was right i did know that the only thing to make me feel better was that I needed to go get moose tracks ice cream and watch the Transformers or Harry Potter.

"you're right i do'

So we left the boys where in the living room I didn't say anything to them Delaney told them we would be right back. We left the boys had the most confused looking faces, but they wouldn't understand. When we go to the grocery store we went straight to the ice cream we got 3 containers of moose tracks we walked around the corner and who do I walk into Cody Freakin Simpson. So I know what your thinking but no Im not crazy I've met Cody before and we are like really good friends. "Cody!" I say very loudly "Oh my gosh is the you Grace?'

"yeah! Give me a hug you big dummy!"

"How are you?"

"Good! Really busy you?'

"Same."

"Oh cool I have to go date night with Laney call me later."

"Bye sweet"

**Louis POV**

Grace left. I didn't know how to feel was she made at me? I honestly don't know anymore. I never understood women and I grew up with them!

**Grace POV**

We went to the movie store rented all the transformers and Harry Potters and then left.

We got home and the boys were watching TV. They all turned and Laney and I probably looked guilty with 5 boxes of Moose Tracks ice cream. Laney and didn't say anything to them we just started walking up the stairs I heard Harry trying to say some thing that kinda sounded like "Bloody Hell." but I wasn't sure.

We fell asleep watching mean girls (don't worry I put the ice cream in the freezer.)

**Laney POV**

****I woke up at six the boys weren't up yet and I planed to keep it that way. I woke Grace up and we both got ready for work. When we were both done getting ready there was a note on the table:

_Went to go get your sisters, be back later tonight they want to go explore._

_The Boys 3_

Man they get ready fast I thought to myself and Grace and I left for a long day at work. _  
_

When we returned Niall, Zayn, and Liam were there, but no Harry, Louis, Marnie or Marie. I was in the kitchen by myself writing emails for work and ordering Pizza for dinner. Liam walked in with a "Hey" and I just stared at him and didn't say anything he went on " So Laney I was thinking I really like you and I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me before we leave sometime." I stared at him I couldn't believe my ears I thought he would never ask me out. I thought for a second and replied yes of course and then kissed him on the cheek before walking out of the kitchen where Niall and Zayn were staring at me "Oh Shit." I thought I totally forgot it was an open kitchen...

**LOVE IS IN THE AIR HAHA!**


End file.
